Digitales
by Marmalade Fever
Summary: A funny set of fics to tickle your funny bone.


DigiTales  
  
By,  
  
Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not claim anything; I do not own anything.  
  
Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
The Ball  
  
A ball was to be held in the Digital World. Kari had to decide who would escort her. TK and Davis were impatiently awaiting her decision. They both wanted to go with her, very much.  
  
"I've decided," she said. They turned and looked at her. Who would she pick? Who would find their hearts desire? "I have decided to go with the one who has asked me first." Davis jumped up and down; he had asked her before TK had.  
  
"The one who asked me first was… Cody." Both boys' jaws drop and they stare. "Cody asked me to go with him last week, when we first heard the rumors of it."  
  
The two boys go to ask Yolei to the Ball, but they find her talking to Ken about it.  
  
Veemon and Patamon approach Gatomon. "Who are you going to the ball with?" they asked.  
  
"Hawkmon asked me yesterday."  
  
And so, the four of them stayed home and pigged out on junk food.  
  
1 The End  
  
  
  
2 I'm a Believer, Digimon Style  
  
  
  
This is sung to the tune of "I'm a Believer" by the Monkees. I, in no way claim their song and have no wish to be sued.  
  
  
  
2.1 I thought digimon were only true in digitales  
  
Meant for digidestined, and not for me  
  
But they were out to get me  
  
That's the way it seemed  
  
Digimon haunted in all my dreams  
  
But then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Without a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm a digidestinnnnnnned  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
I thought digimon were more or less a given thing  
  
It seemed the more I searched, the less I found  
  
What's the use in trying?  
  
All you get is zip  
  
When I needed friendship, I got squint  
  
But then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Without a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm a digidestinnnnnnned  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
Awww, they were out to get me  
  
That's the way it seemed  
  
Disappointment, heartache, on my dreams  
  
But then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Without a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm a digidestinnnnnnned  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
Yes I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Without a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
Said I'm a believer  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
(I'm a believer)  
  
Said I'm a believer, yeah  
  
(I'm a believer)  
  
Said I'm a believer, yeah  
  
(I'm a believer)  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 The Dream  
  
Author's note:  
  
Davis had this dream, which he emailed to Tai, who emailed it to Sora, who emailed it to Mimi, who emailed it to a friend, who emailed it to another friend, who emailed it to me.  
  
(I thought that was a nice touch, don't you?) So I decided to write it as a fan fic. And here it is.  
  
(This has Davis in first person.)  
  
  
  
I arrived at the computer room, breathless. Ken, Cody, and I were meeting Yolei.  
  
"Where are Kari and TK?" she asked.  
  
"TK has the flu, and Kari's shopping with Sora," I answered.  
  
"I guess we'll have to go to the Digital world without them," she said.  
  
As I opened the gate to the Digital World, something odd happened. I saw Matt walking with Gabumon, I ran up to him.  
  
"Matt! How'd you get here?" I asked. He looked very surprised.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"It's me Davis. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"How did you get to the Digital World? And who are they?" he asked, pointing to the others. I suddenly noticed how much shorter he was than normal. Tai ran up with Agumon.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked Matt.  
  
"I was trying to figure that out," he said, "the one with goggles called himself Davis. They seem to recognize us."  
  
"Stop talking as if I weren't here!" I yelled. They stared. "Why don't you guys recognize us?"  
  
Yolei walked in front of me. "Let me try to explain. My name is Yolei, this is Cody, that's Ken, and he's Davis. And I think that something's wrong here."  
  
We were led to a campsite, where we saw some familiar faces. I ran up to Kari and looked down at her.  
  
"Kari! You shrunk!" She looked at me and said "huh?"  
  
"I think I know what happened," said Ken.  
  
"WHAT!" I screamed.  
  
"When we went through the gate, we must have stumbled into some sort of time warp."  
  
"Oh," said Cody.  
  
"Time warp?" asked Mimi, "You mean you're from the future?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I suppose it's possible," said Izzy.  
  
"This is so weird!" I yelled.  
  
"Calm down," said Tai, "Tell us, are you digidestined?"  
  
"Yes," started Cody, "you see, a few years after you return from the Digital World, Davis, Yolei, and I became digidestined. We, along with TK and Kari, were sent here to defeat the Digimon Emperor…"  
  
"Who's the Digimon Emperor?" asked Matt. Ken looks down, they seem to get the message.  
  
"Anyway, after Ken became normal again, along came Arukenimon and Mummymon," blah, blah, blah, Cody can sure talk. Afterwards, the original eight stood back in awe.  
  
The next morning, we started to go for a walk. It felt strange to see TK and Kari as little kids. Even stranger was the fact that I had absolutely no jealous feelings towards TK. It's hard to feel jealous of someone whose four years younger than you are, especially over a girl who's half your height. Suddenly we were attacked. This huge digimon started coming at us. It looked like an overgrown Chihuahua, with an overbite.  
  
"Ken, let's DNA digivolve!" I shouted. Pieldramon started to attack the big, bad, thingamabob. But we needed help.  
  
"Kari, bring Gatomon over here," Yolei said.  
  
"What's going to happen?" she asked.  
  
"Gatomon and Aquillamon are going to combine to form a new digimon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silphymon started to attack the big dog with us. The others seemed interested in the whole DNA digivolving thing.  
  
"Hey Cody! Are you my partner?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do they turn into?"  
  
"Shakoumon."  
  
"Can the do turn into him right now?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think they should save their strength. They can probably beat that thing without our help."  
  
"Ahhhhhh."  
  
Suddenly, the dog thing digivolved into an even bigger dog thing.  
  
"How'd that happen?" I shouted. Then I forgot some stuff, it got confusing. The next thing I remember was that we were all running away from the dog, and ran into the Giga House. The dog looked closer to the right size in here.  
  
"La la la!" Tai started singing, I'm not sure why.  
  
"Yodel le he whooooo!" Cody started to yodel as he swung on a giant light pull string.  
  
Suddenly, we all started to sing, we were holding hands and doing the can can. After the big finale, I went to my dressing room. All of a sudden I heard Matt scream. I ran out in the hall and June was bugging him for an autograph. She spotted me and told me to wake up.  
  
"What are you doing in the Digital world!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why are you in my dream?"  
  
"Duh! I'm waking you up!"  
  
The next thing I new, I was sitting in bed with June leaning over me and shaking my shoulders.  
  
"School starts in 5 minutes! Go!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! School!"  
  
I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. 8:02. No one woke me up! I ran to school and got a tardy. Then everyone started laughing at me. I hadn't gotten dressed! And I really was awake! At least, I woke up wrapped in a blanket and the nurse was giving me smelling salts.  
  
6.1.1 The End 


End file.
